Kip Waterman
Kip Waterman is a Grant City news reporter in Dead to Rights. Biography Kip is first heard on the radio at Iron Point Penitentiary on the day of Jack Slate's execution, telling his listeners about the upcoming execution and how mayoral candidate Gloria Exner is opposing such accelerated capital punishment but the execution is unlikely to be delayed. Kip is later waiting for Jack at his cell when he returns from planning his escape and asks for a final interview. Though Jack has been reluctant to do interviews, he agrees, mainly to dodge Sickle who he sees coming. Kip later covers Jack's failed execution, commenting on how it will put to rest the raging controversy surrounding the murder of Augie Blatz and is attended by Mayor William Pinnacle, Captain Dick Hennessey and Rafshoon Diggs. Kip later stands outside the Grant City stadium where he does a news report on the upcoming mayoral debate and the candidates stances in the election. As Kip makes his report live, Jack hijacks his helicopter and Kip is upset, believing the pilot is leaving without him and yells "hey, I'm on the frigging air here!" When the pilot doesn't come back, Kip is further incensed. He later reports on how Mayhem Inc. led the police on a number of high-speed pursuits throughout the city after the assassination attempt was foiled and the efforts to protect Gloria Exner by GAC. Hearing Kip's reports, Hennessey is shown to be amused as he's actually plotting to murder her rather protect Exner. After stealing back Hennessey's evidence from Fahook Ubduhl, Jack calls Kip from the phone of Fahook's plane. Jack gets Kip as he's about to go live on the air and tells him to get to Warden Air Force Base as a plane full of "interesting cargo" is about to come down, what Jack calls the "story of the century." After the plane crash-lands, Kip picks up Jack in a news van and asks what the story is since he's putting "my ass on the line for you." As Kip pets Shadow, Jack hands him the evidence stolen from Hennessey which Kip reads over with a shocked look on his face. Kip promises to get the story on the 10 o'clock news and to help Jack fake his death in return. Kip then delivers Jack to the Bay Bell so he can "tie up a loose end." After Jack defeats GAC, he is confronted by Hennessey who demands to know what he did with the evidence. Jack tells him he gave it to "a friend" just as Kip comes on a nearby TV in his news report. On TV, Kip reports that evidence has come to light implicating key officials in City Hall and the police department of capital racketeering and organized criminal intent, central amongst which is Hennessey. Hennessey is enraged that Jack turned the evidence over to Kip and attacks him. A short time later, Preacherman Jones listens to a news report by Kip stating that Jack's remains have been identified amongst those from the plane crash and the statewide manhunt for Jack Slate is over. Moments later, Preacherman opens a package to discover that Jack has survived and sent him evidence from Hennessey's files that will exonerate him. Trivia *Kip is one of two people to know Jack Slate is still alive with the other being Preacherman Jones. Category:Characters